


Can you let me help you?

by BadWolfKnight1986



Series: Supporting family means forever [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, How do I tag?, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Raphael loves Simon, Sadness, Trauma, im sorry, its short, like super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/pseuds/BadWolfKnight1986
Summary: Simon was a bubbly laughing boy who deserved the world. Raphael wanted to give him just that, but its hard when he hides away and won't speak to anyone.





	Can you let me help you?

Raphael loves Simon. He wasn’t one for big declarations but he did little things to show this and Simon knew and understood. Well he thought he did until one day he showed up at the hotel smelling faintly of grief and not talking to Raphael. It is such a contrast to how he normally acts that Raphael is instantly worried. He asks if Simone is ok but his only answer is “please leave me alone.” 

Raphael understands that sometimes in grief you need to be left alone. So he does.

On the third day of Simon hiding away and not leaving his room Raphael is starting to truly worry. He sits with Lily doing work with only half of his attention, the other half is his mind wandering. What could have happened?

On the fourth day Simon leaves his room for the first time. It is not for his hunger which is most likely due to the fact that Raphael had left 1-2 bags of blood at his door everyday after he learnt he hadn’t come out again that day. Raphael hopes he came back out of his room because he felt better but that didn’t seem to be the case.

On the fifth day he retreats back to his room the instance someone tries to talk too him. Raphael almost slaps the poor vampire. Simon had finally left his room and now he is right back inside! He only stops himself because the vampire (His name was Daniel but that's not important at the moment he thinks) looked so guilty. Instead he sees the boy away and slides a marvel comic (the one Simon was missing coincidentally) under the door.

By the seventh day Simon has fallen into a habit of leaving his room for at least an hour a ‘day’ to wander the halls of the hotel. He responds only when spoken too and even then is quiet. He leaves immediately when someone approaches him too closely.

Raphael is worried and no matter what anyone says or denies he knows the rest of the clan is too. Simon is a bubbly and loveable boy who was not deserving of the life handed to him. He always stayed cheerful though and laughed his way through conversations. Too be this quiet for soo long something terrible must have happened. 

On the 9th day Lily finally snaps and asked what had happened. None of the vampires in hearing range were expecting the sudden onslaught of tears and pounding footsteps as he ran away. 

Raphael went after him but no matter what he said or did could convince Simon to come out or even talk to him. He falls asleep against the door.

On the 12th day, Simon leaves the room and brings a comic with him. He is still quiet but he stays on the couch in the main room not fleeing when someone talks to him.He doesn’t have red puffy eyes or tear stained cheeks but he still faintly smells of grief and anger.

Raphael sits down next to him. When no protest is made he gets another vampire to bring him his paperwork to do on the table.Simon does not say what was wrong and Raphael doesn’t not think he would appreciate or even answer if he asked. 

The days pass and Simon is still quiet. The downworlders and the shadow hunters are calm for once so Raphael is free to sit with Simon and go over paperwork. 

On the 15th day, He asks Simon again what happened and the response is only a mumbled “I can’t, please don’t make me.” So he lets it go and instead does small things to show him how he is loved and cared for. Like making sure that he is always fed before the end of their day or that he has wifi available to watch all those trashy films he likes.

Over time he gets better. Still no one gets an answer to what happened. They are so happy that they ignore the fact that he is still virtually silent and that he only has fake smiles to give. They move past their curiosity, knowing that the story may never be told.

Raphael can only hope that Simon is getting better and that when he is ready, he will tell them what was wrong.


End file.
